Winx Club - Episode 122/4Kids Script
Mission to Cloudtower The Winx Return Stella: "I really think it's tacky to come back empty-handed from a trip. I know we didn't find the Dragon Fire but we should've at least picked up some T-shirts." Bloom: "I really don't think anyone expects souveniers from a DEAD planet Stella." Stella: '"Uh, Okay." The ship lands at Alfea and the Winx and Heroes get off. '''Miss Faragonda: '"Welcome home girls. I'm glad you're all safe. It was a brave mission." 'Bloom: '"Thanks, Miss Faragonda." 'Saladin: '"So, you were able to help the girls?" 'Sky: '"Well, they were fine without us." 'Bloom: '"No, he's just being modest. The boys totally saved us back there." 'Stella: '"Uh, yes. They should definitely get major extra credit." 'Musa: '"Hey check it out..." Old Enemies Become New Allies Kiko is playing leapfrog with Pepe. 'Musa: '"...Kiko made a new friend." 'Stella: '"How weird. That's Icy's duck. How did he get here?" Knut appears. 'Knut: '"Duh, I brought him with me." '''Stella: "Trouble." Musa: '"Hmmm." '''Miss Faragonda: '"It's all right. The ogre is on our side now." 'Saladin: '"He tried to stop the Witches and we're letting him stay." 'Stella: '"That's Peachy Keen with me as long as he improves his hygene." Knut does some finger walking. '''Knut: "I'm sorry if I'm a little stinkier than usual. I've had to do a lot of fighting." Miss Faragonda: '''"Oh it's fine. We have bigger problems than OBO right now." '''Flora: "Well we are back and ready to help. Right girls?" Stella: "I've got an extra bottle of perfume. You want?" Knut hugs Stella. Knut: "Thank you." Stella: "Ah,~squashed~ take two please!!" Acessing the Situation Tecna: "Hey, the guys look really down." Bloom: "Well it figures. The Witches destroyed the whole Red Fountain campus, right?" Miss Faragonda: "That's correct. The boys are setting up quarters here at Alfea." The girls thumbs up and giggle. Miss Faragonda: "Young ladies, the situation has become extremely dire. In my entire career I've never had to deal with anything like this." Saladin: "Once you get settled in, we'll sit down and discuss the best course of action." Miss Faragonda: "We need to be prepared for the worst now. They will surely try to destroy Alfea next." At Cloud Tower Lightning comes down at Cloud Tower. Icy: "Ladies! We need a truly despicable plan." Darcy: "Picture this: We send the entire Army of Decay over to Alfea at once." Stormy: "One final attack." Icy: "It's perfect. We'll summon a horde so vast we'll bury those losers once and for all." A New Plan Miss Faragonda: "Bloom, I must ask you one more time. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Bloom: "I'm know that it's dangerous, but I don't have any other choice. It's what I have to do." Saladin: "But are you sure we should allow her to proceed?" Miss Faragonda: "I am certain that Bloom has good instincts. Go ahead with your plan." Sky: "Uh Excuse me but what is ''the plan?" '''Saladine:' "We're sending you on a mission to infiltrate Cloud Tower, and Bloom is the squad leader. Both of you boys will be under her direct command." Brandon: "What?" Sky: "Bloom, how could you think of going anywhere near the witches when you don't even have your powers?" Bloom: "Listen, I have to believe that I'll get the DragonFire back. I don't know how, but I do know it's the right course." Brandon: "How will you get in?" Knut: "Well, we'll take the tunnels." Bloom: "When Knut was a kid, he used to play in the tunnels, so he knows how to avoid the surveilance system. Once we get in, we'll figure the rest out. Okay?" Sky: "You're disregarding the first lesson of tactics: you always need to have a plan." Bloom: "Except that there is no way to have a plan, so the way I see it is that we can either stay here and be totally overwhelmed or we can do something. So what do you guys say; are you with me?" Sky: "I see your point. Count me in." Bloom: "Ok, great. We just have to get our stuff, so meet us by well when you're ready." Miss Faragonda: "Bloom I want you to proceed with caution, but also with haste. The signs are unmistakable. Look, the final attack is coming." End Segment 1 Begin Segment 2 Departing for Cloud Tower Bloom: "No, you can't come. You have to stay here and protect Alfea." Flora: "But--" Bloom: "And besides, We can only go with five and the boys are coming." Musa: "Come on, the boys?! They can't protect you like us!" Bloom: "I need your support." Musa: "Hmm." Flora: "Okay." Stella: "Hey! Hugs here too." Tecna: "Right." The girls do a group hug. Stella notices tears coming out of Tecna's eyes. Bloom: "Tec." Stella: "I can't believe it. You're, like, actually crying." Tecna: "Well, it's just that Bloom's chance of survival is so impossibly low." Brandon: "Never talk about defeat or you'll be defeated. Basic tactics." Bloom: "Okay!" Flora: "We'll all be thinking about you sweetie. Good luck" Bloom goes down the well and Stella follows her. Flora: "Let's do a friend protection spell, just in case." Musa and Tecna: "Oh." Summoning the Army of Decay Part 2 Icy: "Darcy, Stormy! Let us summon a force more powerful than anything ever seen before." Darcy and Stormy: "Let the screams of a thousand years be heard again. (slight pause) And the terror of the night erase all day. Everything that has rotted throughout all time, rise up now and join the Army of Decay!" Icy: "Rise up from the deep and destroy EVERYTHING in your path!" Monsters come from out of Cloud Tower and approach Alfea. The Monsters Approach Alfea One of the Red Fountain students notice the monsters approaching Alfea. Red Fountain Watchman: "They're invading us! Sound the alarm, now!" Red Fountain Student 1: "Code Red!" Red Fountain Student 2: "Code Red!" Red Fountain Student 3: "Get Miss Faragonda!" Red Fountain Student 4: "Call Cordatorta! Muster the troops!" A Horn blows. The Red Fountain Students gather. Red Fountain Student 5: "Let's go!" The students prepare for battle. Riven's Escape: Part 1 Riven: "You follow Icy around like a wannabe. Nah, that won't work." Miss Griffin: "Riven, who are you talking to over there?" Riven: "Ahh. No one. I'm just practicing. You know, in case I ever get to talk to Darcy again." Miss Griffin: "Believe me, I understand. I have plenty to say to her myself. I should have known when I read their admission essays "To rule everyone!" wasn't a figure of speech." Riven: "I should have known as well. I can't believe I thought that whole bad girl thing was cute. (Riven notices a strip of metal.) Hmmm. Miss Griffin, do you know any lock-picking spells?" Miss Griffin: "Of course." Riven: "I've picked locks in escape class, but this one's tough." Miss Griffin: "I'll help you." Riven: "It'd be so awesome if we could pull this off. Go Miss Griffin." Miss Griffin: "Houdinus Escapus." Riven: "All right, I'm gonna try it now." Riven picks the lock and it works. Riven: "Yeah! (Riven walks out the door.) Don't worry Miss Griffin, I'll get you out of here in just a second." Miss Griffin: "Don't waste your time." Riven: "Huh?" Miss Griffin: "It's going to take a lot more than a simple Houdinus spell for me to break the ancient lock that Icy put on here. It's an Arcanum lock that belonged to her family. It's resistant to all spells. Our only hope is my own family's secret dark magic brew, but it's quite possible that won't work either." Riven's Escape: Part 2 Growling is heard in the distance. Riven: "What was that noise?" Miss Griffin: "The Vile Sentries! Run!" Riven: "But..." Miss Griffin: "Go!" Riven: "And leave you?" Miss Griffin: "Get out of here now Riven. If they touch you they'll turn you to rot." Riven runs from the monsters. Riven: "All right! I have to remember "Strategies and Battle Tactics: Chapter 9". When being pursued behind enemy lines: 1. Don't panic. 2. Constantly look for ways to escape. 3. Take the first course of action that comes into your head. Do not hesitate." Riven turns and the monsters get closer. Riven: "Don't panic." The monsters get closer. Riven: "All right. Look for a way to escape... like the window! And then take the first course of action that comes into your head." The monsters close in. Riven: "Think of something!" The monsters come ever closer Riven: "Think think think!" The monsters draw nearer. Riven: "Come on! I can't hesitate!" Riven makes his choice. Riven: "All right! Course of action: Jump!" Riven jumps out the window. End segment 2. Begin Segment 3 The Army attacks Alfea The Monsters move in Miss Faragonda: "Freshmen, reinforce the east gate! Red Fountain Marksmen, Attack!" The Red Fountain students do so. Miss Faragonda: "Lacrosse Team, GO!" The members of the Alfea Lacrosse team attack. Miss Faragonda: "Prom comittee, Now!" The Prom comittee joins in. Miss Faragonda: "Honor Squad, Fire!" Saladine: "You heard her boys." Timmy blasts at the monsters Timmy: "Hey, you know what I read? hey're allergic to pollen." Palladium joins in the battle. Flora: "Pollen Blast!" Flora uses pollen to disintegrate the monster. She noices the pets are in danger. Flora: "Kiko! Pepe!" Timmy: "Flora! Watch it!" Flora puts up a pollen barrier. A big monster was about to attack the pets. Cordatorta: "HEY! Pick on someone your own size!" Cordatorta punches the monster. Kiko and Pepe are grateful. Cordatorta: "Please, it was nothing." Tecna: "Come on girls. Let's kick some decayed butt!" Tecna, Musa and Flora transform. A juggernaut attacks. Musa: "Check it! I came up with this after their last attack. Beat Blast!" The monster disintegrates.The girls stand proudly. Stella and Brandon Talk Bloom, Stella, Sky, Brandon and Knut reach the bottom of the well. Sky: "Which way do we go Knut?" Knut: "Uh, duh, that way." Bloom: "Ok come on." Bloom, Stella, Sky and Brandon follow Knut. Knut looks around. Sky: "Knut, are you totally sure this is the right tunnel to take?" Knut thinks. Knut: "Gosh, I'm never totally sure about anything." The group keeps going. Brandon: "So, Stella. If we survive, wanna catch a movie sometime?" Stella: "Sure you're not a prince?" Brandon: "Yeah, definitely. I'm just an average squire." Stella: "Honestly, I've never once dated a non-prince before." Brandon: "I guess that means you don't wanna go out with me." Stella: "I didn't say that. It simply means that we have to take it one step at a time. Like we can start with a movie-" On My Own Bloom: "All right, what is it? Why are you stopping?" Knut: "I'm worried about what you'll do, you know, if we get caught in here." Stella: "Don't sweat it, Whatever happens I'll be right next to you to protect you." Bloom: "That's very cool of you, but I have to be ready to fight on my own. Sooner or later I'll have to confront the Witches and I'll have to defend myself." The group keeps going. The Witches Watch The Witches watch through an Arachni-cam. Icy: "She's like, irreprably pathetic." Darcy: "I know." Icy: "That powerless dork-io thinks she can sneak in here and fight us?" Stormy: "Let's think of something really gruesome to do to her." Icy: "Oh yeah. Something that'll make her cry and beg for mercy. Knut Smells The group enters another pathway. Knut: "Hmmm. It's the three tunnel crossroads." Stella: "So which one do we take." A Craven bird flies out of one of the tunnels. Stella: "Ewww! We're deinitely not taking that one. Like, hello! Do you have ANY idea where we're supposed to go?" Knut: "Uh, I don't know." Stella: "WHAT?! We're following you, like, entrusting our lives with you and YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Bloom: "I heard that ogre's have a really great sense of smell. Maybe that can help us find the way." Knut begins to smell the area. He picks up a scent. Knut: "I left a bag of doughnuts at Cloud Tower. I can lead you right to 'em. This way." Knut leads the way. Stella: "Are you sure?" Knut: "I smell 'em. Two chocolate, one glazed. Mmmm." Torture Montage The group follows Knut's lead. Knut: "It should be clear sailing from here." Knut and the group run from a blob monster, get drowned in sewer water and fight vines while an instrumental version "Mean Girls Rule" plays. The group stops to rest. Stella: "What's that?" Bloom: "Yeah, I hear it too." Stella: "Hmm?" The rocks are actually bugs and the group gets away from them. Stella: "Hey! You are so not trying hard enough, Knut!" Knut: "I can do it. Let me try one more time." Knut sniffs the area. Knut: "Don't you worry. I'll find a way out." Knut pushes too hard on the wall and falls down a slide. The rest of the group follows him. Down in the Dumps Bloom: "Nice, we end up in the garbage dump." Brandon: "At least we're almost there." Sky: "There's probably a service entrance somewhere." Stella: "This better not rub off of my clothes. With the current situation it'll be impossible to find a dry cleaners that's open." Bloom: "Don't you have twelve of the same outfit?" Stella: "Hmph." Bloom and Stella help Knut up. Bloom: "Come on." Suddenly there was a change in the air. Bloom: "What is that smell?" Stella: "Yeah, it just got way stinkier in here." The heroes help. Knut gets up and sniffs the area. Knut: "Beetle Roaches!" A swarm of Beetle Roaches come out of the woodwork. Stella: "I think I might puke." Knut: "They'd like that." The Beetle Roaches get closer. End Segment 3. Bug Escape Begin Segment 4 Knut: "Make sure you don't touch their saliva." Stella: "EWWW! Touch it?! AS IF!" Brandon: "Be ready to pinch your nose. I think these release a 30-mile wide stench when destroyed." The heroes prepare to fight but Bloom intervines. Bloom: "Wait! If we destroy them, the Witches will smell them and know we're here." Sky: "Yeah, that's true, but it means we're gonna have to come up with a way to make them leave us alone without having to burst them open." Stella: "Right, let's stand here and negotiate with these giant bugs. If you leave I'll give you all my trash for a month." One of the roaches grabs Knut. Knut: "Ahhh!" Bloom: "Oh no!" Bloom attacks one of the roaches with a stick and it backs away. Knut: "Wow, Bloom. That's amazing for Earth Power." Bloom: "Thanks. Watch out!" A bigger roach grabs Sky. Bloom: "Get off! (charges in) He's gonna eat him!" The giant roach knocks Bloom aside. Brandon prepares to throw his double Phantoblade. Knut: "I wouldn't throw a spear at that thing." Brandon: "Yeah. That would be bad. It had richochet armor." Suddenly a stranger appears and rides the back of the giant roach. Sky: "Who's that?" Stranger: "Yee Haa!" Bloom notices. Stranger: "Get lost!" The stranger zaps the giant raoch and it leaves. Stella: "How did he make the bugs leave? huh?" All the roaches retreat. Stranger: "That was the Queen Roach, so they follow her." Sky: "Hey uh, Thanks, whoever you are." Stranger: "Long time no see, buddy." The stranger turns out to be Riven. Sky and Brandon: "Riven!" Sky: "Where have you been all this time?" Riven the Notetaker Riven travels with the rest of the group. Sky: "So, I gotta ask you: How did you figure out how to escape from a whole horde of Vile Sentries?" Riven: "I did the only thing I could do in that situation: I used what we learned in "Strategies and Battle Class", Chapter 9 in particular. And to think, I came so close to taking that wrestling elective instead." Bloom: "But Riven, how did you know you'd be safe?" Riven: "I didn't have any time to think about that. I just had to take action, so that's what I did. (Flashback) Luckily I remembered how to use my cape for aerodynamic gliding from "Survival 101" Freshman year. The grounds were packed with Beetle Roaches. I was fine, because I remembered when behind enemy lines, you have to blend in. (Fashforward) And then just as I was going to make my way out, I ran into you guys." Sky: "I've known you since the first day of orientation and I've never once seen you taking notes. No offense but all this time I thought you were like the Red Fountain slacker, but you're probably the best student in school, dude." Brandon: "Say Riven, do you need a lab partner for next semester?" Everyone laughs. forgiven Riven: "Uh, hey, listen you guys, I hope you can forgive me for everything that happened?" Sky: "Of course we forgive you, Riven. Anyone can fall for the wrong girl." Bloom: "Yeah, right. This guy's big on forgivness these days." Sky: "You comin' with us?" Riven: "You bet." Sky: "Cool." Bloom: "Awesome. (Bloom goes on ahead) We could really use an extra hand to take on those witches." A Perfect Day Icy laughs in the background. Icy: "They're gonna need a lot more than an extra hand to take us on." Stormy: "Could they be any more naive? They're making this so easy." Icy: "While the Army of Decay is wiping out everyone at Alfea we can personally crush Bloom and Stella, not to mention their loser Red Fountain groupies and that traitor ogre. It'll be the perfect end, to a perfect day (laughs)." To Be Continued... appears. End of episode. Category:4Kids Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Completed pages Category:Winx Club Scripts